Black Bullet: Distant Voices
by Hoenn Fanfic Studios
Summary: A few months have passed since the Third Battle of Kanto, and something is changing about Kisara. She's not herself and Satomi is worried. He consults Sumire and thinks he's found the cure when he gets involved in a terroristic attack. Kitomi fluff throughout, KisaraXSatomi
1. Things that tick

**Hey guys... I've been gone for a while... No chapters, no stories, no nothing... And I'm sorry, I don't have a good excuse. I've had zip initiative to write. For now, my Zelda Fanfic is on hold. I'm making the transition into high school and its not being merciful. So yeah...**

**But anyway, I decided to give a new series a try, _Black Bullet. _This is set after the anime (Don't kill me, I haven't read the manga O/O; Also, just as a warning, the show is TV-MA for a reason. There's no nudity or sex or crap like that, just LOTS of violence and blood) and is kinda more focused on the ethical and physiological issues.**

**So I hope you enjoy and once again I'm sorry for being inactive and putting LoZ:Vendettas on hold, I'm just under a lot of stress and feel as though the story is underdeveloped.**

**Please don't kill me...**

**And finally, spoilers for the _Black Bullet _anime and manga/light novel. This is how I think Season 2 should go if it ever comes into existence. If you don't care and want the summary given by Wikipedia of what is happening prior to both the anime and manga and that's good enough for you, here you go;**

_**In the year 2021, mankind is ravaged by the epidemic of Gastrea, a parasitic virus, and is forced to live within the Monolith walls, which are created from Varanium: a metal that is able to subdue Gastrea. Soon, children who were born with the Gastrea virus and obtained superhuman abilities as a result, are discovered and dubbed "Cursed Children". Due to the Gastrea virus' intervention, the Cursed Children could only be female. Civil Securities are formed to specialize fighting against Gastrea, operating with the pair of an Initiator, who are cursed children, and a Promoter, serving to lead the cursed children. Ten years after the epidemic, Rentarō Satomi, a high school student who is also a Promoter in Tendō Civil Security Agency owned by his childhood friend Kisara Tendō, along with his Initiator, Enju Aihara, conducts missions to prevent the destruction of the Tokyo Area and the world.**_

**Here's the link: ** wiki/Black_Bullet

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I can't promise a new chapter right away, but I will release them as I get the time to write.**

_**~Hoenn Isabaki~**_

Satomi sighed as he walked towards the lab that belonged to mad woman he called "Sensei". She was insane... But, she had saved his life 10 years ago and he owed her that. He rubbed his normal looking arm, the skin and nerves covering the Varanium indoskeleton that was his right arm. He sighed once again and pushed open the door to the lab, knowing teasing and prodding would commence once he stepped in due to the nature of his question.

_C'mon Satomi, this is for Kisara... She needs you help... She's literally losing her mind..._

"Sensei! I'm here... I... I need to talk with you. I need help." He felt his self esteem plummet, as he swallowed his indignant pride.

The tall purple-haired woman looked up from the... Thing lying on her operating table. She grinned widely "Ah, Satomi! You finally worked up the courage to ask me out?" She cackled and threw her scalpel over her shoulder. She walked past him and sat at her computer.

Satomi stiffened. "No... its about Kisara"

'Sensei', or her real name Sumire, stopped giggling, and looked at him seriously "Oh. Yes of course."

Satomi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... Ever since the Third Kanto Battle she's been acting weird... Starting with the duel with her brother... She killed him without a second thought. I... I have feelings for Kisara... But not the Kisara that came back from that battle."

Sumire leans back in her swivel chair. "Well... She at least has noticed the change herself. She came to talk to me just a couple days ago. I hid my analysis from her, mainly because... its not good." She fishes through some notes on her desk. "Here we go... Keep in mind I only have a summer course degree in Physiology. I came to the conclusion that she was trying to prove something, specifically to you. I personally she's trying to prove her feelings towards you and that she can fight for herself, despite her kidney issue. Also... she described voices. Mainly, there is one telling her to do the right thing and one to do the wrong thing. My first idea was schizophrenia, but...I think its something deeper. In trying to prove her point, she lost her sense of right and wrong." She threw the clipboard aside, looking for more notes. Satomi ducked out of the way of the clipboard and walked over to stand next to Sumire.

She triumphantly grabbed the second sheet of notes and looks at it. "I recommend taking her to a physiologist, as well as talking with her and nurturing whatever relationship you have. You need to be brutally honest about everything"

Satomi nodded and blushes slightly at the thought of having to be honest with Kisara. "Alright... Thanks... Enju, Tina, and I have been worried. She's just been so depressive and violent. What physiologist do you recommend?"

Sumire droped the paper in her hand and began typing furiously. "Here, him. His name is Soto Hirako. He has a 8 year degree. He specializes in these kind of cases"

Satomi quickly scribbled down the address and phone number. "Thank you so much Sensei"

She laughed. "No problem, I love being a wing man."

Satomi blushed furiously as he walked for the door. "Oh shut it Sensei..."

Sumire chuckled, and walked back over to the body. "So... where did we leave off, Diroshoa?"

Satomi walked hurriedly to the HQ of the Civil Security agency run by Kisara. "This better work Sumire..." He shoved open the door. "Kisara?" The bottom floor was empty. He went up the stairs two at a time. "Kisara, you here?" He walked into the main office upstairs. Kisara's normal desk was empty and her long sword was gone as well. The place was ravaged, as if it had been looted. "Great..." He walked around the whole room, inspecting the damage. "Just fantastic-" He stopped, and froze, listening intently. Had it been his imagination, or had he just heard the distinctive click of a EMP grenade? He looked around again. "Kisara... this isn't funny..." He checked underneath her desk.

And all of hell broke loose.

His artificial eye instantly identified it as a Class 2 grenade; just enough to blow up a small house. His eye also saw the the timer at 00:02, or 2 seconds left. His instincts kicked in and he immediately pushed off from the desk, shoving it back several feet and using the momentum to fly backwards, out the window. He felt it shatter, glass digging into his back. For a moment, he felt weightless.

Then the bomb detonated. He first felt the shock wave, which pushed him all the way to the other side of the street, slamming into the metal wall. Then came the electricity. He felt pain shoot up his right arm and leg, a.k.a. his artificial limbs,and the fake skin and nerves burnt off almost instantly. His left eye felt like it was going to explode. His suit caught of fire from the heat and he fell to the ground in the middle of the street, hes metal limbs scraping the asphalt and making sparks.

The last thing that registered in his brain was hitting his back on the ground and the pain of the glass and steel being shoved further into his back.

Then it all went to black.

**So, what do ya think? I'm personally extremely proud. **

**Don't forget to give me a review with your thoughts!**

**Chapter 2 may come out tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure. Definitely gonna have some Kitomi fluff, and of course Enju and Tina**

**~Hoenn Isabaki~**


	2. Desicions, desicions

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of my Black Bullet Fanfic. Hope you enjoy! ;3**

**But first we have a question about the story (I didn't expect a review on the first chapter, _Black Bullet_ isn't super popular X3)**

**MightyPineapples: **Is this story gonna have alternating POV's between Kisara and Satomi?

**Answer: Hm... Well originally, yes, it was but as I was writing the second chapter last night, I decided I would rather it have a bit more focus on Kisara, mainly because she was the one with these issues and she needed a boost to help her do that. In this case that boost was, well, you'll see ;3**

_**~Hoenn Isabaki~**_

Kisara held her head in her hands. As much as she hated to admit it, both Sumire and Satomi were right. She sighed and looked at the sword that sat on a rack next to her desk. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a pill bottle. She pulled off the cap and chugged it, and dry swallowed. She quickly hid the bottle in the trash can.

_What am I even doing here?_

She knew exactly why she was here, she just didn't want to admit it. He wasn't coming, she might as well leave. As if on cue, she heard the door open downstairs.

"Satomi?" She rushed down the first flight of stairs and vaulted over the railing of the next. As soon as she was on the ground floor, a wave of disappointment hit her, as the only thing that had entered was only the janitor. "Hey there darling. Where's the boyfriend?" The man was sincere and friendly, so much so, that Kisara didn't even have time to take offense.

"He's not here..."

"Oh. Bummer."

The man was an American transfer, sent to be a negotiator right before the Gastrea war. And now he was stuck here, his wife and kids stuck in America. Admittedly, she had hired him half out of pity. He had been a good janitor nonetheless, and she kept him around, and invited him to the parties... But something was right... As if...

_No... he can't be... he's... he doesn't have a bite... At least not that I can see..._

"You alright?" He seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She only saw the bite on his ankle before it was to late.

"Well, if you need anyth-" He suddenly fell over , convulsing. His teeth began falling out, blood dripping from his mouth, being replaced by fangs.

"Oh shit... He's been bitten..." She quickly ran back upstairs. The man was still shaking and convulsing. Claws ripped through the top of his fingers, his fingernails ripped. A tail ripped out of the small of his back and fur began growing all over him. Muscles ripped through his Janitor jumpsuit. Within 5 seconds, he was a 2 meter tall, Stage 1 Wolf Gastrea. He snarled and dashed up the stairs, his eyes red.

Kisara had dashed up the stairs and quickly grabbed her sword. As the wolf creature ripped through the doorway, she drew the long _Nodachi_, or _Japanese long sword_.

The wolf snarled and began charging, smashing everything in his path. She rolled to the side and did several quick slices, dismantling his right arm. He howled in pain, and his arm immediately began regenerating. He dashed again for her, this time nipping her shoulder as he passed.

She quickly recovered and dashed backwards.

_Tendo Draw Style... 5! _She dashed forward and slashed in a star shape, her sword moving faster than the speed of sound.

_He can't possibly regenerate that fast... Tendo strikes are faster than sound it self. _She smirked and quickly leapt backward.

But the Gastrea _was_ regenerating. His body which had literally been cut into several pieces was holding it self together. And he had the taste of her blood in his mouth. He was almost unstoppable now, even only being a Stage 1 out of the 5 stages.

_Damn..._ She lunged forward, but he had learned her tactic. He smirked, blood dripping form his mouth. He brought his paw up and brought it down on her chest, sending her flying. "Crap!" she didn't have much left in her. Desperately, she threw her sword. It collided with the right side of his skull, blood and flecks of gray matter sliding down his face. He struggled, swaying, before falling over, cracking the floor even more. She smirked and retrieved her sword, triumphant.

_Hows that for a victory, huh Satomi?_

Her victory was short lived as she heard the door being broken down. "Crap..." She crept out to the banister, listening.

"...we know she was here and may still be here. Be careful, were just here to make sure the boy gets put down."

_Where they talking about Satomi? Why here? He would never be here... Not now..._

Her thought is broken by the footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly ran down the hall, away from the doorway, to the window that lead out to the alley way beside the building.

_You'd better not get yourself killed Satomi..._

She pushed open the window and vaulted out into the dumpster just in time. She stayed as still as possible for what seemed like hours until she heard the men leave.

_What the hell is going on...?_

She slowly climbed out of the dumpster and pulled out her phone.

_Dammit Satomi, you'd better be ok..._

_And why would he want to talk to you?_

_Crap... Not you again..._ She was going insane... She even had voices in her head.

_**Don't listen to him, he's gonna make you let Satomi get killed!**_

_Will both of you shut it?_

_**HEY! I'm just trying to help!**_

_You know he's not gonna answer! Even if he has his phone on him, he's not gonna pick up, he hates you!_

_Yes he will..._

_**If you have feelings for him, just hit the damn speed dial already!**_

_Who cares if you have a crush on him? HE HATES YOU, HELLO, ALL BECAUSE YOU ENACTED A LITTLE GOOD OLE FASHIONED REVENGE! He doesn't understand us!_

_**He still cares for you as friend, maybe more, he even told you in his last text!**_

_TYPO!_

_**HOW?! I?! WHAT?!**_

_I'm telling you, auto correct kills_

_**WHAT WOULD BE AUTOCORRECTED TO "I still care for you, just... your just not you right now." THAT IS QOUTED!**_

_Oh so he's a corporate genius now? I bet he said that to get money from Snickers. You know what they say, "You aren't yourself if you haven't eaten a Snickers"_

…

_What?_

…_**...**_

_What?! Its true._

_**Why would Satomi be a corporate partner of Snickers?!**_

_I don't know, he's a weird guy._

_Will both of you shut it, I'm gonna call him! Jesus..._

_**THANK YOU**_

_Your gonna regret this..._

_Quiet!_

She sighed in relief as the two voices receded.

_Now just to call Satomi-_

An explosion rocked the building and the ground around it. A flaming body in a blue suit flew across the road, hitting the opposite steel wall, and fell to the ground.

"SATOMI!" Tears began welling up in her eyes as she dashed out to the side walk.

_See, this is what we get for helping people..._

_SHUT IT!_

She ran out to Satomi, ignoring the beeping cars. "Satomi! Please be alive..." She brought his head up to her forehead. "I'm sorry Satomi... I'm so sorry..." She laid his head in her lap sniffling.

_I love you Satomi... please make it..._

**See? Fluff X3**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this almost comedic chapter.**

**Remember, put your questions in a review, and I will answer them to the best of , my abilities!**

_**~Hoenn Isabaki~**_


	3. A Spinning Sensation

**Hey guys, I'm kinda on a roll here! I'm already on chapter 3! Yeah!**

**So from here on out for the next few chapters, its gonna be told mainly from Kisara and the voices that I incorporated in the last chapter POV. Also, this chapter is gonna be a bit lengthy, so enjoy!**

**~Hoenn Isabaki~**

_Crap! Crap, crap, CRAP! Please stay with me Satomi, this is all my fault..._

Kisara was holding back sobs, tears running down her cheeks. She had laid his head in her lap, not bothering to move him off the hot asphalt. In the distance, she heard police sirens mixed in with a ambulance wailing.

_You were right Satomi... I am changing... I need you right now. Please don't leave me..._

The world around her slowly started to slow down. Nothing seemed to register except for the warm feeling of blood on the road slowly becoming a pool of scarlet.

Kisara felt a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off without looking up. She suddenly felt something pulling her back by her shoulders. She began screaming and kicking, tears mixing with curse words.

"Let me go, dammit! Let go! I need to get Satomi!" through her blurred vision she saw paramedics working hurriedly and frantically, yelling and desperately trying to get him on the stretcher.

"I'm sorry dear..." The voice behind her was gentle, but rough, belonging to a large police officer. "His best chance is to get to a hospital and get surgery."

"I need to be with him!" She was becoming more desperate as the paramedics began loading him onto the ambulance.

"It's probably best if you ride with me... they need all the space they can get." The doors slammed shut, and the ambulance began wailing again and zoomed off.

"No!" She struggled until she had no energy left. She went limp and the officer slowly released her. She slowly fell to her knees and broke down sobbing. "This is all my fault..."

The officer stayed silent and slowly walked to the driver side door. "You couldn't have prevented it, someone obviously wanted him put down..."

She froze. _Wait..._

_Where had she heard that today? She looked at the cop, who had his back to her, his radio in hand._

"Wait a damn minute..." the 'officer' looked over at her. "You okay darling?" His voice was suddenly familiar , now clicking. He sounded just like the man she had heard in the downstairs of the agency.

"You... You son of a bitch!" Her purple eyes flared up. The realization that his cover was blown slowly dawned on the mans face. His hand slowly slid to his holster. "Let's just calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! YOU JUST BLEW UP SATOMI! AND I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!" She came to a standing position. "GOD DAMN YOU! YOU AND YOUR WHOLE GANG OF TERRORISTS!"

She lunged forward, her fist connecting with the mans face, immediately breaking his nose and shattering some of his teeth. One became embedded in her fist, but she ignored it. She jumped on top of the man and brought her knee down on his throat.

"Where are they taking him?!"

"I don't know... they didn't tell us..."

Kisasa dug her knee deeper into his throat, "I said tell me! Now! Before I crush your windpipe!"

He laughed dryly, struggling for air. "Your just as heartless as they say... Wonder why he's got the hots for you..."

She ripped the gun out of his hip holster and pressed it against his forehead. She snarled "Do I now have your attention?!"

Fear sparked in the man's eyes and he quickly nodded.

"Good. Now your gonna tell me where they're taking Satomi, or your brains are gonna be the resurfacing of this asphalt."

"They, er, said something about a warehouse... downtown! On Sukiyaki Avenue!"

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "Now was that hard?" She stood and leveled the barrel with his knee cap and let loose two bullets. The man screamed in agony, clutching his bloody knee caps, bone shards scattered across the road and sidewalk.

"Jesus, you shot me!"

"You'll live. You may not be able to walk, but you'll live." She climbed into the drivers seat, her voice cold. She checked her mirrors before flooring the pedal and zooming off.

_That was great! You were heartless! Way to go girl, woohoo! Even the Terminator one liner! "He'll live."_

_I was doing what needed to be done._

_**Be careful Kisara... there's a thin line between being a hero and villain, and you practically pissed on it.**_

_Who cares, she shot that guys knee caps!_

_**Why is this a thing of celebration?**_

_She was brutal! She was like "Where is he!" And then she went "I'll crush your windpipe"and-_

_**This is coming form the guy who said Satomi was sold out to Snicker.**_

_It's not any crazier then them to hooking up! Ha! That one still gets me..._

_**How do you not see this? She cares for him! Tell him Kisara!**_

…

_See?! I win! Why would a smoking hot babe like her want a scrawny guy like Satomi?! He's got a six pack and that's it! No side abs, no bulging pecks..._

_**Oh god, what is wrong with you?! He's 18, not Arnold Schwarzenegger!**_

_What a good idea! Kisara, let's take this turn up here to the airport, fly to America and date Arnie! I'm sure he'll be welcoming-_

_We are NOT going to Arnold What's-his-name, we are going to save Satomi!_

_**HA**_

_I still think my idea is better..._

_**YOUR idea of a good idea differs from mine and Kisara's**_

_Whatever... weirdos_

_**Oh so were the weirdos?!**_

_Will you two shut it?!_

_**Yes ma'am...**_

_I'm just saying, he needs a bit more beef-_

_I said quiet._

_Yes ma'am._

"Thank god..." Kisara quickly pulled out onto the interstate, swerving and passing cars, her siren blaring.

"C'mon..."

She finally spotted the convoy of an ambulance and three cop cars, speeding down towards downtown Tokyo. "Got ya."

She swerved past a limo and pulled in front of it, right behind the first cop car. The man in the passenger side turned and saw her. His eyes widened, and he began yelling at the driver and into the radio. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her.

"Shit..."

She ducked under the dash, keeping her feet on the pedals as gunshots fired through the windshield, shattering the slanted plate of glass. The glass scattered across the car, some falling on her.

_Yet again proving helping people just hurts you-_

_QUIET_

_Just saying..._

She pulled out the half loaded pistol she had and put it up over the dash, firing. She heard a crash, like the sound of glass shattering, and saw the driver slump over, blood covering the wheel. All his weight went to his legs and his foot floored the gas. He veered to the edge of the interstate bridge. The railing acting as a ramp, the car did a corkscrew before landing and exploding right behind her.

_That was close... to close for comfort. _She revved forward and bumped the ambulance slightly. The doors swung open and two men with automatics looked out, there weapons trained on her.

"Oh crap-"

_Holy f-_

She ducked once more, the spray of bullets hitting the seats behind her. She suddenly heard shouting from the ambulance.

"Drop the magnet mine!"

"It's to risky, sir!"

"Do it, dammit!"

She heard a clunk as it hit the ground and then a thud as it latched on right beneath the passenger seat. Everything seemed to slow down. She closed her eyes tightly.

_I'm sorry Satomi-_

Felt the explosion and the car lurched forward, now airborne, slowly flipping upside down and to the right, gaining momentum from the spin. She felt the top of the car hit the road, in front of the ambulance, the hood scraping the front of the other vehicle. The car continued spinning, moving forward. The medical vehicle meanwhile, had been pushed into a spinning motion by the spinning patrol car, and toppled over from all the weight inside.

After her car stopped spinning, she quickly kicked open her door, and slid out. Smoke covered the roadway. Car horns and distant sirens wailed as she slowly advanced on the toppled vehicle.

"S-satomi?"

She pushed open the ambulance door. Inside, it was a mess. Three bodies were scattered, one unconscious. The other two... weren't as lucky. One was hanging from the left side, strangled by an IV cord, the other a fire ax embedded in his chest. She swallowed the bile that had gathered in her throat and quickly walked over to the sideways stretcher. A shirtless Satomi was strapped in, a sloppy bandage wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

"Oh my god..." She quickly unstrapped him and dragged him out.

"C'mon Rentaro Satomi, please be alive..." She laid him on the road and quickly put her ear to his chest.

_Boom... boom... boom... _

"Oh thank god..."

She almost cried. She sat him up and hugged him.

_I won't be stupid again Satomi_

_EWWWWWWWWWWW cooties_

_Quiet you._

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had to write it twice X'D**

**Hopefully Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow, and then I'm gonna take a break for the weekend. I had snow days everyday this week, so I got ALOT of time to write.**

**Anyway, seeya guys tomorrow!**

_**~Hoenn Isabaki~**_


End file.
